The present invention relates to fishing lures, and more specifically to an adjustable geometry fishing lure.
Fishing lures are designed to attract predator fish. The more closely a lure resembles and behaves like a fish upon which the predator fish preys, the more likely it is that the lure will attract such a predator fish. Lures that imitate a wounded or distressed fish typically serve to attract predator fish because predator fish will make opportunistic strikes upon such wounded or distressed fish. Predators can typically detect erratic water displacement created by the wounded or distressed fish. At times, cut bait (e.g., herring cut in half) are used on lines to create movement that simulates the erratic movement of a wounded or distressed fish. One of the challenges associated with using such cut bait are the complex techniques required to affix the cut bait to the fishing lines. Additionally, using such cut or whole herring as bait is typically limited to trolling and cannot be used effectively for use with a casting techniques because such bait will come off the hooks after a few casts because the casting action typically damages the bait.
Conventional lures are typically in a fixed configuration such that the lure is only suitable for use at certain depths and at certain trolling speeds. A continuing need exists for a fishing lure with an adjustable geometry that can be varied based upon the desire and judgment of the fisherman to better simulate the movement of actual.